


I Like Me Better

by 9_ika



Series: Stories I Wrote Inspired by Songs [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, San and Jongho are brothers cause I said so, Woosan, also woosan for life, atleast i think its cute, i lost sleep cuz of this, is that even a tag?, jongho's only mentioned but oh well, we should make it a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_ika/pseuds/9_ika
Summary: Another story inspired by a song loll. This time it's I Like Me Better by Lauv.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Stories I Wrote Inspired by Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009494
Kudos: 13





	I Like Me Better

“I don’t see why you can’t help me with this,” Wooyoung complains.

“Because you’re the idiot who decided to leave all your homework last minute,” San says rolling his eyes. “Besides after you finish we can finally watch that movie you’ve been wanting to watch. It’s called Fantasy Beasts right?”

Wooyoung closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose. “Fantastic Beasts,” he corrects, gritting his teeth. He’s only been trying to get San to watch the movie for the past few months now, but he can’t even get the name of the movie right.

“Whatever, just finish your seven missing assignments and we’ll watch it,” San replies, smirking.

“You are the worst you know that?” 

“Well, you still like me anyway,” San points out.

“Whatever loser.”

A few minutes pass, only the clicking of keyboard keys and the ticking of the clock being heard in the silence. San gets up from the chair he was sitting in a went over to the bed and laid there, looking at Wooyoung doing his work. Wooyoung looked pretty while focused. ‘He always looks pretty,’ says a little voice in his head, that suspiciously sounds like his younger brother Jongho. ‘Shut up,” says San. Great now he’s talking to the voices in his head, great. ‘You know if you told him how you feel it might not be so bad besides what’s the worse that could happen,’ replies the voice in his head, which he now named Little Jongho. ‘I don’t know, he’ll probably be disgusted with me, never talk to me, and in the end, I’ll lose my best friend,’ San shot back at Little Jongho. ‘Ok so that sounds a bit bad, but come on, you have to take some risks in your life,’ Little Jongho tried to reason with San. ‘I’ll do that when I’m the last person on the planet,’ San said.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” San hears. Shaking his head San looks at Wooyoung who was staring at him. “Nothing, it's nothing,” San replied. Wooyoung looks at him weirdly and then says, “Ok, then weirdo,” and then goes back to his work. San stares at him for a few seconds. Should he? Maybe Little Jongho was right. Maybe he should take some risks. “Actually I do have something to say to you,” San finds himself saying. ‘Go San!’ Little Jongho cheered in San’s head. ‘If he hates me I’m blaming you,’ San thinks. 'You can't do that!' 'Shut up,' San replied in his head. Wooyoung looks at him with one of his eyebrows raised. “Ok then, go on,” Wooyoung replied after a few seconds. “I've been meaning to tell you this for some time now, wait nevermind that sounds weird hold up,” San says while blushing. “Actually you know what let me just get straight to the point... I like me better when I'm with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was another assignment loll, anyway Stan ateez yall ~9


End file.
